Pneumatic transport systems are used in many applications to convey items to various locations. Typically, in such systems, the items are placed in a carrier which is pneumatically conveyed at high speeds through a tube to a desired destination. Depending on the application in which the system is employed, the conveyed items may range from lightweight paper items (e.g., money, documents) to heavier goods or components used in a manufacturing facility or sold in a retail store. In many instances, the conveyed items may be fragile, and thus care must be taken so that excessive forces are not imparted to the items during their high-speed transport and delivery to their destination.